Tokyo Ghoul: The Blue Princess
by Lizzy Light99
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries and rated T because of it being a Tokyo Ghoul/Blue Exorcist fanfic.
1. Charecter profile

**Hi this is LizzyLight and I thought that since I'm working on my new and existing stories that I might publish this character profile for my new story to make up for my inactivity. I am going to be writing a fanfiction about a fem!Kaneki and Fem!Rin Called** ** _Tokyo Ghoul: The Blue Princess._** **Well time for the character profile...**

Name: Kaneki Ken.

Species: Half-Demon.

Sub-Species: Half-Ghoul.

Hair colour: Brown/Black mostly, turns Blue/Black.

Eye colour: Grey mostly, turns electric blue.

Birth name: Rin Okumura.

Gender: Female.

Family: Brother called Yukio.

Love Interest: Hide.

Summon 1: Amaimon.

Summon 1 chant: Earth in thy heart, Fire in thy blood, I summon thee.

Summon 2: Samael aka Mephesto.

Summon 2 chant: Time in thy heart, Fire in thy blood, I summon thee.

Has a problem of summoning high-level demons.

 **I will be continuing my stories when I get the muse back for them... I lost it.**

 **Until I net post**

 **LizzyLight99**

 **XXX**


	2. Prologe

**Hi this is the first chapter of my new story and just so I can do this... Tokyo Ghoul is owned by Sui Ishida and Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato I own Nothing but the plot line... even then not most of it. This is not the best chapter but I need to get the backstory out the way.**

Kaneki was always considered a strange boy, from the way he looked to the way he dressed. Even his hobby was considered strange, as most boys his age preferred sports to books. But one thing no one knew about the strange boy was that HE was a SHE. Kaneki Ken desided before she made her first friend that in the society she lived in, ghouls were less likely to target a male child then a female child. And as she got older it became more and more easier to pretend, to hide the fact she was a girl. But one thing Kaneki didn't count on was falling in love with her best friend, her first and only friend, Hide. Now any other girl would tell their crush they are female in that situation. But Kaneki was different, and knowing Hide had not only known her before she liked him, but had shown interest in a type of girl Kaneki didn't fit into. So, like any good friend, put his needs before her own and never told Hide the truth, not only about her feelings but her gender to. But I should probably start the story, of how the sixteen year old Kaneki Ken's life turned into a living nightmare...

Welcome to Hell... population 1.

 **Now I know Ken is a boys first name but it fits as Ken means fire and she is the daughter of Satan and has his blue flames. R &R what you think... but I know this chapter is not the best... and is quite short but at least I am getting into the swing of updating again.**

 **Faithfully Yours**

 **LizzyLight99**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Kaneki, Earth to Kaneki, wake up dude" a voice broke through my subconscious "come on I want to know more about this girl your dating." Looking up I see my idiotic best friend Hide, and, while groaning, I try to explain Rize and I are just friends going out to get some more books for the club. "For the last time" I tell him "we are JUST FRIENDS and you yourself told me I need more friends Hide" A bell ringing interrupted our conversation, signalling a new customer entering Anteku. Looking around Hide to see who it was, slightly surprised to see the purple hair signalling Rize. "Dude is that her" Hide asked me, to which I nod and say "yea, that's Rize." She must have heard her name being said as she looked up at us and smiled in hello. "Man, I'm going to be late for work" Hide groaned "Later Kaneki." He got up, paying for his drink, and left the shop, leaving me with a sense of foreboding.

-Time skip-

"I had a great time" Rize told me as we left the bookshop, "but, um, can I ask you a favour?" I nod at her to continue. "It's just I live in the area the ghouls have been attacking and, um." I cut her off with "your scared to walk home alone right?" Rize's answering blush told me all I needed to know. "It's alright Rize, I'll walk you home if it will make you feel better" I told her, which caused her to smile slightly at me.

-Time skip-

"It's just down here" Rize told me pointing down the side street jutting off the road we were on. I had a growing feeling of apprehension at the thought of going down a dark street hidden from view but I pushed it away as I remembered my promise to walk her home. Just then Rize started to hug and thank me. As I was trying to tell her it was no problem a red mist started to fill my vision and next thing I knew a red spike came to stop in front of my eye and pain flared from my shoulder. "So juicy, so tasty." Rize's voice came through the fog of pain I was feeling. I tried running away but felt something snake around my ankle and lift me upside-down in mid-air. Looking back at Rize I noticed four tentacle-like appendages protruding from her back, only moments later to be thrown through a wall of a nearby construction site. Getting up from where I landed I started running only to feel a stabbing pain in my lower back and get put on the ground hearing Rize speak about how disappointed she was that I appeared dead. Warmth suddenly exploded from deep inside me, like floodgates opening, and I open my eyes, not sure when I closed them, to see flames the colour of Sapphires licking around my form. "Demon" I hear Rize hiss before a metallic clang and a thud fills my ears and the last thing I remember is a boy my age running towards me screaming a name, one that resonates and I feel I should know. "RIN"


End file.
